


The Patron - PHOTO MANIP

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Companion Piece, F/M, Gift Work, Halloween Inspired, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr collaboration, dusting off the Photoshop skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: photo manip created for Draco_sollicitus to accompany the Vampire AUSome Are Born in Sweet Delight (Some Are Born in Endless Night)





	The Patron - PHOTO MANIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Are Born to Sweet Delight (Some Are Born to Endless Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264364) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus). 



> Relocating my works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon


End file.
